Forum:Xbox 360/ 12.5 fire rate glorious serpens please!
ok, i have almost all of the pearlescents on this wiki save for the devious glorious serpens....i really love corrosive weapons, and it would be totally freakin awesome if somebody here would hit me up with a serpens to trade or dupe for me. my friend had one, but his damn file corrupted so we lost it....da**it lol it was awesome too....275 dmg 94 acc and this epic 12.5 fr....so heres the deal, i have plenty of orange and other pearl weapons to trade and or dupe, (plus other goodies you must inquire about in-game) in return for services rendered. i am not too concerned with the dmg level of the weapon, as long as accuracy and fire rate are fairly high. such as at least 88 acc and a 10 or better fire rate. if you are interested, please send message to xJdKxZomBiE (thats me btw) oh and fyi, no scoped serpens preferred but right now im not too picky. except for the accuracy and fire rate...those are set in stone. look forward to hearing from someone soon. I doubt if it is even possible for a Serpens to have a fire rate of greater than 8.8, but I stand corrected if and only if you provide more details (if your memory disappeared along with the savefile then I can't help you) 11:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) jdk zombie here again, yes i seen it with my own eyes from my friends file when he did the last armory run. 12,5 fire rate...no shit right. unfortunately, his file corrupted and he has vowed to no longer play the game until gearbox comes up with a better saving system ( idk he was just ranting perhaps) there has to be others out there with a super high fr for the serpens, hell i used to think that i would never find a a volcano with more than 800 dmg, now i got one that does 1100 and an orion that does 1012 dmg. like i said, i got some exquisite goodies to trade or dupe if someone can dupe of trade me a serpens with decent fire rate. it doesnt have to be 12.5 but it'd sure be nice. perhaps 10 then...how about a 10 fire rate lol Well, your eyes decieved you or you were on crack. Unless modded, the highest rate of a serpens will be 8.8. You can increase the fire rate perminatly to a higher rate with the siren's skill, but you won't find a serpens with a base rate of fire higher than 8.8. P.S. cocaine is a hell of a drug- Rick James. Please snort while on the wiki.LOL =) 00:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, yes shit. No Serpens can have a 12.5 fire rate, neither can an Orion have 1012 damage. A high ~1000 Volcano may also be constructed. 07:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) zombie again, idk,17 million weapons in the game, and you guys are saying that the possibility of finding one with a 12.5 is never going to happen? idk, ive found weapons that were in the high 900 dmg ( sniper rifles) that the wiki showed ( at the time ) to have the max dmg being 700 something. ( the surkov sniper actually) i can assure you my orion isnt modded. i had it since the underdome dlc, right before knoxx was released. and in case you guys forgot they patched the dlc so anything modded was deleted from your file when you downloaded the update to play the knoxx dlc. i had a machine gun that did 450 dmg that i thought was legit as it still had all its pieces, used ammo, and wasnt insanely powerful, it even had shitty accuracy, but apparently it was modded as when i went to tbone junction for the first time, BAM it was gone, but my orion stayed. so i guess ill find out if its "still modded" when the new dlc comes out the 28th. Again please stop snorting. It doesn't matter how many guns there are. Every gun has a limitation, unless you mod of coarse. For example, if I "FIND" a gun that shoots vaginas at people, just because I found with when playing with someone i.e friend, it doesn't imply that it is real. The serpens has a cap of 8.8 fire rate and orions cant have that much damage. Even if it could, you claimed to have found it before knox, and no sniper rifles at all had a base damage above 900, not counting the skullmasher. All in all, unless you are high or just want attention,please stop posting requests for guns that dont exist with those stats. If you want those, you will have to ask someone to mod a serpens for you. Im sure you dont mind owning modded weapons because of the fact that you already use a few. 21:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) again, im not "snorting" and furthermore quit implying said drug abuse. and if u find a gun that shoots vaginas at people i want one too dammit. i went and interrogatted said friend with aforementioned serpens and he said he had indeed recieved it modded and just opened a box threw it one the ground and picked it up giving me the impression that where he was in the armory he found that gun. so sue me. i fell for the old throw out a weapon then open a box and pick it back up trick. and and by high 900 i meant inbetween 900 and 1000. and if you think this shits modded come join my room, ill go kick crawms ass and when he drops 1000+ dmg sniper rifles then you can go back and rethink that nifty i know everything about borderlands strategy you suck at. Okay, now you're just being mentally retarded. Go ckeck anywhere. The highest damage you can have for orions are 1019 (if I'm not mistaken) at LvL 61. You said you aquired it before knoxx, making it impossible to have a lvl 49 orion with 1012 damage. Also if you weren't dropped on your head a few times, you would have understood me when I said you could'nt get +1000 sniper rifles before Knoxx. All in all its modded. 00:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) This thread is beginning to cross the threshold into flame-land... Please, take it to the Flaming page and give us our first real reason for having a dedicated ass-ripping thread. :)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:20, September 18, 2010 (UTC) May I suggest [http://gearcalc.50webs.com/ GearCalc] to quell your "disagreement?" Yup, just used gear calc and I was right. With Vicious as the prefix, SandS material 3 and LvL 61,body 5,barrel 4, and mag 5 you get 1019 damage.At lvl 49, it can only do 784 damage max. Just shows how far people go to convince themselves that their moddd weapon is real. To the original crack snorting, glue sniffing, air sol inhaling, dropped on the head artard, your gun is modded.If you need help to help yourself to stop trying to convince yourself modded guns are real, I suggest you go see MeMadelt. He is the next Dr.Phil and helped me to help him to help me to stop seeing vaginas when ever I would shoot. 01:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I would just like to point out that not every modded gun was deleted because of the patch - some weapons still snuck by. Also, Afghan... When I enter in a level 61 orion with liquid, body 5, barrel 4, mag 5, GearCalc says it's not legit... Highest I can get is 932 with 2.7 Rof, and 961 with a 1.7 Rof. Because it says the prefix isn't legit, even though it is. There are a few vicious orions listed on the orion talk page chart and I own a few myself. I'll Post a pic of the one I made on gear calc with the vicious prefix . 02:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The gun in the picture is not legit. The fire rate is too high for the "vicious" prefix, it should be "liquid" as fast as it is. NOhara24 02:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I made it on gearcalc. I not sure if viscious is a legit orion prefix, but there are a few with it on the orion talk page chart and I own a few myself. and liquid just increases the fire rate to 2.7 I dont know, if vicious is'nt a legit prefix for it then, that proves my point even further becuase then that would mean, it could only go up to 961. 02:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) A friend of mine had this happen. He got an orion, WT'd it and gave it the vicious prefix. The game accepted it the first couple times, then deleted it. I'm thinking "liquid" may be the only legit prefix. In GearCalc, it shows the Firehawk can have the "Noble" prefix, but it will never spawn in game. Maybe it's something like that. NOhara24 02:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That gun in the pic is not legit. It's way too fast at that damage to not be prefixed as a liquid.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) @Nohara: Vicious is a legit prefix, though I'm fairly sure a Vicious Orion tops out at 1.8/1.9 rof.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) @ CJ, I have never seen one, and the one time I did, it was WT'd with a fire rate of 1.7. Not saying you aren't right, but I'm just explaining why I didn't think it was legit. NOhara24 02:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I've never seen a vicious either. I'm just basing this off of what Nagy said when the same issue arose over Kuragari's allegedly legit (but not really) PPZ/Liquid/Vicious Orion. Those are the only two legit prefixes, though, and apparently liquid must be more common.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) As I stated before, liquid is the common prefix which Jarrad just seconded. With body two,barrel 4,mag5, and material 3, it has a fire rate of 1.4 and 961 damage. With everything the same except body 5,it has a fire rate of 2.4 and 1019 damage. For some reason gear calc is saying with vicious body 2 is legit,but with body 5, its not. 03:00, September 18, 2010 (UTC) body 5 boosts ROF so it would force the liquid prefix and lower damage, but body 2 keeps the ROF low enough to allow vicious, which boosts damage. They call me Hellz Lips 03:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC)